Semester Abroad
by stargekidpotterhead
Summary: Hogwarts, New York City style: Tiny Rose and her Amazon roommate, Dom's new best fr-enimy, kikis on the top of the Empire state building, muggle fun, and several broken rules. Okay a little more than several...
1. We are the Weasleys

_1 July, 2022_

_Dear Student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_Due to recent studies by the Beaubatton's school of Magic, the Hogwarts staff has decided to include a 'study abroad' option for the coming term. This opportunity will apply to all students age fourteen and over. Any student wishing to take part in this semester abroad will be required to submit an application no later than August the first. Applications will be reviewed by myself and Hogwarts' most esteemed professors, and two students will be selected from each house to attend the Manhattan University of the Magical Arts for one term, beginning in September._

_I look forward to your decision! Have a wonderful summer holiday!_

_Hogwarts Headmistress,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

* * *

_20 August, 2022_

_Dear Rose Weasley,_

_Your application to join the 'study abroad' program for this year has been accepted! The staff and faculty of Hogwarts School bids you the most esteemed congratulations!_

_We ask that you report to platform nine and three quarters at Kings Cross station on September the first, promptly by eleven o'clock in the morning. A port key will be prepared to take you and your fellow students to Grand Central station in New York City where you will be received by attendants from the New York Academy of Magic. No robes will be required, as the Academy does not require that students wear a uniform. However, we ask that students from Hogwarts traveling to America wear their school uniform upon arrival at Grand Central station, as you will be an ambassador of our esteemed school._

_Best of luck on your journey! Congratulations again!_

_Hogwarts Headmistress,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

* * *

The night of August 31 was always spent at the Burrow. And this year, the occasion was especially festive. "A toast! To Rosie, Dom, Lucy, Lily, Fred, and Al, for being a part of Hogwarts very first 'study abroad' program!" Uncle Harry raised his glass, and everyone else followed in suit, even Louis and Hugo, who were still sour about not being quite old enough to apply. "Can you believe that?" said Ron in amazement "eight kids selected, and six of them are Potters and Weasleys!" "It's just 'cause we practically own the school" said Hugo bitterly, and Louis nodded. This got them both a sharp knock on the head from James, who had ditched his quidditch team in order to continue his tradition of sneaking a flask of firewhiskey into all of his cousins bags before they left for school. "Well we all know Rosie and Lucy would've got it anyway, even if that wasn't true" said Roxy, giggling to herself. Ever since she and Molly had started interning at St. Mungos, everything had been giggles and hot doctors for them. They would've applied to study abroad, if not for the new potions teacher at Hogwarts being one of their hot doctors.

"Now Fred" said Uncle George "I know I've been easing up on you the past few years, but this new school has never experienced a Weasley twin before! Give 'em a run for their American money! I want no less than five detention slips from you by Christmas, and all of them unattended. Remember, if I would do it and your mother would laugh at it- "It's probably brilliant" finished Fred jr. "I've taught you so well" said Uncle George, feigning tears.

"Come on then" said Hermione, sliding on her sweater. "Tomorrow's a big day, and it's getting late" "But Mum!" said Hugo, trying to whine his way into staying a little longer. "Yeah, Mum!" said Ron, imitating his sons tone. Hermione and Rose pulled them up from the table, made them say their goodbyes, and dragged them out the door. "You used to be fun" said Ron, tugging on Hermione's frizzed up pony tail. "I am fun!" said Hermione, laughing as she grabbed Rose's hand and turned on the spot. Rose always liked side along apparation with her mum best. It was quick and easy, whereas her father didn't ever seem to know what he was doing!

Rose slid her tiny hand under her pillow and fingered the acceptance letter that had been there ever since she received it. No doubt it would soon end up in a box under her bed, along with her Hogwarts acceptance letter, her class schedules and report cards, her "Slug Club" party invitations from before Professor Slughorn retired, and her OWL scores. But for now, it was the only thing that mattered. She was going to study in New York. She was one of eight students selected out of hundreds of applicants. In twenty four hours, she would be across the pond, falling asleep in New York City. She tried to imagine it while she fell asleep.


	2. We go to New York

Rose awoke the next day at three o'clock in the morning. She was far too excited to stay asleep, though her whole family was still in bed. She went through her trunk to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything: five pairs of jeans, two pairs of sweatpants, leggings, pajama pants, an extra Gryffindor skirt, and several t-shirts. Toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush, tennis shoes, slippers, winter boots. Extra tights. Check, check, check, check, check, check, check, check, check, check, check, and check! She dressed in her Hogwarts uniform, and went through her book bag: _One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, The Standard Book of Spells grade Six, Extreme Incantations, Defensive Magical Theory, A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Potion Making, The Healers Helpmate, Advanced Ruin Translation, _and her mothers copy of _Beetle the Bard._

Once she was satisfied that she had everything, Rose crept down the stairs of her parents london brownstone. By that time it was nearly half past four. She crept to the broom cupboard to fetch her Nimbus 2000 (it was the fasted she ever wanted to go). She had never been good at quidditch, or much of a flier in general, but she loved taking her broom out just before dawn. The only muggles who ever saw her were drunk and delirious, so it was never a huge issue when someone looked up from the streets of London and shouted "bloody 'ell! tha'sa girl...a-agirl on a broom i-i'tha sky!" Rose zoomed through the streets, sometimes so low that muggles would have thought her to be on a motorcycle. She raced around corners and sped up the side of Big Ben. She liked to sit on top of the clock and watch the day break. Once the sun began to peak over the horizon, she jumped aboard her broomstick and flew home. Big Ben struck seven just as she was putting away her broom.

After checking her bags one last time, she could hear her mother shouting at Hugo to "Get up, we're having breakfast with the Potters and the Scamanders!" "Rosie dear" said Hermione, coming into her daughters room. "Oh. You're all ready." she said, somewhat stunned. If Rose had inherited anything from her father, it was the Weasley red hair, and Ron's atrocious lack of ability to wake up in the mornings. "Well, we're taking the Floo network to Diagon Alley in twenty minutes" she said, and left to drag Ron out of bed.

* * *

Diagon alley was packed with Hogwarts students doing their last minute shopping. The Black Cauldron was dingy, as usual, but cozy. James had taken Hugo to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to see Fred and Uncle George, and Rose managed to squeeze into a corner with Lily and Al. Aunt Ginny had opened up two seats for Lorcan and Lysander, who awkwardly sat with the three cousins, pretending to be interested in their conversation. They had all known each other for longer than they could remember, and had been friends when they were little, but the Scamander twins had been sorted into Ravenclaw house at Hogwarts, while Rose, Lily, and James had been in Gryffindor, and Al in Slytherin. It became even more awkward for Lysander when the teenagers started talking about their trip to New York, and he eventually made his way over to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to hang out with his friends.

Getting to Platform 9 ¾ was a whole different story. Rose never liked getting to the platform with a big crowd. She felt too conspicuous, like every single muggle in the place would become suddenly aware that a group of thirteen people just suddenly disappeared through a wall. She didn't understand why they just couldn't take the floo network to Hogsmeade, but then she remembered that her port key was on the platform. The train carried away a bitter Hugo and Louis, giggling Molly and Roxy, and a suking Lysander. The families of all the students aboard the train slowly made their way off of the platform, leaving behind Rose, Al, Lily, Lucy, Dominique, Fred, and their parents, along with the Malfoys and Lorcan Scamander and his parents. _Lovely _thought Rose. She had forgotten that Al's git of a roommate and best friends was going to America with them. He kept winking at her, ugh, he was infuriating. It was as though he had made the decision very early on to annoy her to no end for as long as their paths were crossing.

And then the Minister of Magic showed up. Rose's Mum's boss, Cho Chang, the first woman to ever become a Minister of Magic. Aunt Ginny tensed up a bit at the sight of the Minister, as did Hermione. She had been beaten out in the campaign for Minister by a total of five votes. She carried with her a shoe box. "Are you all ready to go to New York? Your bags will be sent to your rooms through another port key" she said, looking arround at each of the teenagesrs, her eyes resting for a moment on Al, who stood beside his father. "Goodness Albus, you look just as your father did at your age" she said before placing the shoe box on the platform and telling them all to take hold of it because it would be leaving soon. "Alright Rosie" said Ron, kissing his spoiled daughters head. "Don't forget to write. You're coming home for Christmas. Have fun." Rose took hold of the shoe box and was whisked away into nothingness.

* * *

"Are we in the right place?" asked Lucy, moments later. Rose opened her eyes to find herself on an entirely empty train platform, similar to the one that they had just left, The only difference was the lack of the familiar red sign that read "Platform 9 ¾"

"Unless you're some horribly lost muggles" said a voice which echoed through the tunnel "I'd say yeah, you're in the right place."

Standing about ten feet away from them, next to an elevator, was a slender, willowy girl, with short, dark hair, which was pinned back in a messy sort of half ponytail. She had to be about a million feet taller than Rose. She wore black jeans, with white tennis shoes, a white t-shirt, and a purple cardigan. Embroidered in gold thread on her lapel were the letters NYUMA. The MA shimmered and disappeared at different angles, like they couldn't decide whether they wanted to be invisible.

"I take it you're from the academy" said Rose, cursing herself for being no taller than a large house elf. The girl gave them an impish smile. "My name is Lehla. I'm a junior at NYUMA, and two of you young ladies are going to be rooming with me and my roommate Sydney. A Junior at NYUMA is the equivalent of a 6th year at Hogwarts, so 4th years are Freshmen, 5th years are Sophomores, 6th years are Juniors, and 7th years are seniors. See the letters on my sweater? All the muggles see is NYU, so if they ask you if you go there just say 'yes', and keep moving. Tell them your major is in English. Are there any questions?" Al raised his hand, and Lehla gave him a look that said 'really?' "Are you a model?" he asked. "Try Amazon."

"She wants me" Al whispered to Scorp as Lehla led them upstairs, and Rose could barely hide her smile. Ever since his older brother had left Hogwarts, Al had sort of taken on James' roll as 'that bloody Potter boy, with a girl on each arm and a detention slip in his pocket.' Except, unlike James, Al never seemed to get the girl. He just acted like he would. The students marched into a large hall. The ceiling was painted with constellations, and in the center of the room was an enormous, four faced clock. Surrounding it were several ticket booths, all empty but one. A young boy wearing a purple NYUMA sweatshirt was standing in the booth, and several more students surrounded it. They didn't say a word as Lehla and the Brits approached them, they just filed into the ticket booth, and the Hogwarts students followed them down a very steep staircase, through a very heavy wooden door, and onto a subway platform. A mass of students was spilling out of the subway, and the Hogwarts students followed, nearly getting lost in the crowd. The crammed themselves into elevators, and when the doors opened again, they were standing in a room filled with small round tables, and larger long ones. There was a long bar on the far side of the room where students were filling their plates with food.

Lehla led them over to a table, and the minute she sat down, Rose could hear the laughter and chatter dying down. She looked around, but all the other students seemed to be continuing about their own business. "It's a magical barrier" said Lehla, sensing Rose's confusion. Once everyone who had been at the clock in the station, and all the Hogwarts students were seated, Lehla took out a piece of paper. "This is a list of which of you is rooming with each of us. I'm assuming you all have your class lists already?" everyone nodded. "You guys don't have to be shy you know, we're gonna have fun tonight. Anyway, as I said before, I'm Lehla, and this is my roommate, Syd" she said, motioning to a tall girl with fair skin, dark hair, and piercing blue eyes, who wore a white sundress and a NYUMA blazer. "Rose and Dominique Weasley will be rooming with us. Izz and Annie are going to take Lucy Weasley and Lily Potter" she said, and the other two girls waved shyly. One had a dirty blonde side braid and very tan skin, and the other was tiny, with a mess of frizzy brown hair. Rose almost would have felt more comfortable rooming with that one that with the two models she was stuck with all year. "For Boys, Fred Weasley, God there are a lot of Weasleys aren't there? And Scor-pee-us" she nodded at the name "Malfoy, you two will be rooming with Ted and Bobby, there the nerdy ones" she said smiling, and the boy who looked like a much nerdier, boy version of Syd rumpled her hair. "That leaves Albus Potter and Lorcan Scamander with Michael and Eli. So Weasleys, are you all related?" She asked. "Cousins" said Rose "Our Dad's are all brothers." "And their Dads are our Mum's brothers" said Al, motioning to inculde Lily in the "our". "so even though our last name's Potter, we tend to get counted with the Weasleys." "And their are more of us back home" said Fred with a smirk.

The students got acquainted with their roommates, and whent to get food. Once they had finished eating, Lehla said "Well we should all get up to our rooms if we want to be out of here by six. It's already one now, so let's get going so we can get ready and get our kiki on!" Syd Grabbed Rose and Dom by the hands and started dragging them out the door while Lehla followed behind them singing something about a person named kiki. Rose was dragged through the school and into a circular room with four beds in it. The walls were painted dark purple, and the bedspreads were purple too, but a lighter shade. The windows let in light, and Rose could see the ocean from where she stood.

"I thought we were in the city" she said, confused. "We are" said Syd. "Well, we're under the city. This room is right under times square." "But the window-"

"It lies. The all lie. Their enchanted to show you different scenes every time you come in the room." said Lehla. "Now get unpacked, and put on your best party dresses, we have to 'lock the doors, lower the blinds, light up the smoke machine, and put on your heels, 'cause i know exactly what we need.'" "Um, I didn't actually bring any party dresses" said Rose, her face burning with embarrassment. "Oh hell naw gurl" said Syd, and she and Lehla exchanged looks. "I am so glad we reserved five hours to get ready, 'cause we are gonna use every minute of it!"


	3. We Have a Kiki

When the Americans (and Dom, who was entirely too happy to be giving Rose a makeover) were through with her, Rose could hardly recognise herself. She was still tiny, freckle-faced, and very, very red haired, but she looked more... "Fascinating" said Lehla. "You look like a fascinating person. I want to get to know you, and I'm sure any boy we come across will have the same urge as I do to walk up to you and say 'excuse me, I was looking to get a good book from the library, but you look much more interesting than any book' and when they say that you will say 'thank you Lehla' and I will accept your thanks, as any good personal stylist should!"

Rose gave herself a once over in the full length mirror that hung from the closet door. She wore black jeans, and a deep blue peplum shirt with a gold studded neckline. Her hair was pinned up in a messy bun at the top of her head, so that her wild curls were not quite so wild. A black, high collared cardigan sweater was draped in the crook of her arm, and a small glittering purse hung at her side from a long string hanging over her shoulder. She had been forced into a pair of black, suede pumps, and gold eyeliner had been smeared across her waterline without her consent, as well as bright red lipstick. And Rose had to admit, she looked good.

Dominique had barbied herself to perfection, in her baby pink, skin tight, lace backed dress, and her pin straight hair hanging down her back in a waterfall of platinum blonde. Sydney wore a black, v-neck skater dress with a white belt round her tiny waist, and black heeled ankle boots. Lehla had clad herself in a black, lace, a-line skirt and matching bustier, with sheer black tights and blue suede pumps. Her cropped hair had been tousled and sprayed into a perfect mess.

By the time they were all ready to leave, it was nearly six o'clock. As the door to their room was closing behind them, Lehlas mobile phone rang.

"It's Izz!" she said to Syd. "I'll put her on speaker." She answered her phone. "Hey, it's Lehla."

"Hey girl!" came the scratchy, disembodied voice that belonged to Izz. "I'm calling you back, oh she's been a bitch tonight!" Lehla and Sydney exchanged looks, waited a beat, and then responded by saying "And by bitch I mean this rain. No cabs! Nowhere!" By now, Lehla could barely contain her hysterical laughter as she listened to Izz, riciting "So I had to put on the dress, and the wig, and the lashes and the ear, and take the TRAIN to the club. And you know the MTA should stand for-"

"Mutha' Fuckas touchin' mah ass!" Lehla and Syd were shouting into the phone now, and Rose and Dominique were justly afraid of them at the moment. As they listened, Lehla, Syd, and Izz's voice continued "So then I get to the club, and who's there to greet me? Not Miss Rose at the door, but our friend: Johnny 5-oh! That's right, the NYPD, shut down the party. Girl I don't even know what's ta tee! So i hope you're up girl, cause we are all coming over! And I know exactly what we need!"

By now, the girls were back in the dining hall where they had started their tour of the academy, and coming around the corner were Izz, Annie, Lily, and Lucy, and the minute they saw each other, the American girls pointed to each other, and screamed at the top of their lungs "LETS HAVE A KIKI!" They collapsed into each others arms in a fit of giggles while the exchanged students looked on in horror. "Oh don't tell me you've never heard that song!" Said Izz, once she had recovered. "Is it a muggle song?" asked Lucy. "They don't listen to muggle music" said Annie, a little awe struck that such a thing was possible. "You girls, are about to get the edju-mu-cation of your life!" said Syd.

Just then, the girls friend Michael, who was rooming with Al and Scorpious came running into the hall. "You girls take forever" he panted. "We've got a cab waiting outside! The guys won't be able to hold onto him much longer, lets go." "Relax Michael" said Lehla, slipping her hand into his "We'll get there." Rose took the opportunity to say "Where exactly is 'there'?" "Party central for toe NYUMA kids" said Izz, looping her arm through Syds. "The empire state building!"

* * *

Rose wasn't entirely sure what had happened in the taxi on the way there, it was entirely too small for sixteen teenagers to fit in comfortably (even though it was more of a bus than a taxi). She had discovered that Lehla was the only person who ever called Michael by his full name, everyone else just called him Mike, Mikey, or else they referred to him as boo-boo, for some undisclosed reason. Lehla only called him Michael because the two had been dating on and off for three years. She also noticed that Scoprius seemed to be very fond of Syd, and that Ted (who was far more attractive than her American roommates gave him credit for) was quite fond of her. He had pulled her onto his lap when there wasn't enough room for everyone in the cab. She witnessed as Lily and Lorcan continued their ever more awkward 'I really like you and I kind of want to hold your hand and be boyfriend/girlfriend but kissing is still icky' relationship. It was verging on rediculus! At their age, Rose had already lost her virginity! Well she'd gone to third...Hey, at least she'd been kissed!

At the Empire state building, Rose spent most of the night leaning out over the guardrail. Al and Izz had hit it off really well and were in a corner snogging. Rose guessed Al had probably given up on whatever hope he had of being with Lehla when he learned of her relationship with Michael. Izz was equally attractive though, and Rose was sure that was what had Al snogging her at the moment. He would get to know her later...provided he didn't spend all that time sucking her neck. Fred, Annie, and Bobby were in a corner laughing about something or other, probably the various pranks they had all pulled in their time at school. Syd and Dominique were dancing a little too close to each other, and they had both had a little too much alcohol. Dom liked to be affectionate when she was tipsy. She'd probably kiss Syd on the cheek, and that's as far as it would go. Michael and Lehla were introducing Scorpius, Lily, Lorcan and Lucy to some muggle music contraption, and teaching them about muggle music. The only one not accounted for was Ted.

Speak of the devil and he will appear. Just then, Ted walked up to Rose and offered her a drink. "I don't drink alcohol without adults" said Rose, trying to politely dismiss the drink. "It's gingerale. Muggle soft drink, no alcohol" said Ted, shoving the cup in her hand. Rose gave him a sly side glance. "Promise?" she said. "I swear on my broomstick" he said, with an equally sly look. She took a sip and allowed him to slip his arm around her waist. She even ventured far enough as to rest her head on his shoulder. By the time anyone suggested leaving, it was already two o'clock in the morning. Most of them passed out in the cab on the way back to grand Central, but Lehla, Michael, Ted, and Rose managed to stay awake long enough to drag their passed out roommates to their beds. Long enough for Rose to receive a kiss on the cheek from a certain lanky, dark haired boy with glasses by the name of Ted.

* * *

Rose awoke with a start as a large pile of rock hard muscle fell on top of her. She started flailing about, employing whatever self defense skills she had, only to find herself face to face with a boy she knew all too well. "Scorpius, what are you doing here?" she whispered, still too tired and groggy to really be angry. That was coming though. Angry Rose was coming. "I've been here all night" said Scorpius, searching the floor of her room for his shirt. That's when Rose realized: Scorpius Malfoy was shirtless.

He may as well have been the bloody David.

And then it hit her. Scorpius had been in her room all night. She looked over to the bed on her right to find Syndey, still sleeping peacefully, covered by her douvet to her waist. Her black dress was crumpled on the floor, and her hot pink bra was the only visible article of clothing on her. "How could you have been here all night? You were with Michael when he went back to your room! You couldn't have been here, I would've noticed!" Said Rose, racking her brain for any sounds of the sex that she was sure had happened the night before.

"You didn't..." Rose started, but he interrupted her. "Yeah we did" said Scorpius. Seeing the disgusted and confused look on Rose's face, he continued. "Weasley, I'm a professional. Even in an inebriated state, I can still effectively cast contraceptive and sound proofing charms. Now put your hair out, it's on fire."

Rose reached to the top of her head. "No it's not. How hungover are you?" she said. "Enough that your hair is giving me a headache. Give the lovely lady my regards, and tell her I will see her at breakfast...presuming she plans to eat breakfast at noon, as I do." And with that, he stumbled out of the room.

Rose rolled her eyes, slipped out of her bed, and threw on a purple NYUMA sweatshirt that was hanging on the back of a chair. "Malfoy, you don't actually expect to be able to make it to the boys rooms on your own do you? I went down last night to put Al to bed, I'll help you down."

"No need to shout firebug" he said in a rather whiny tone. "I'm not shouting. Oh right, you're hungover!" Rose laughed to herself. She was going to have fun tormenting this boy. After all, he had brought it upon himself by being a jerk ass to her for six years. Now that she finally had a chance to take advantage of his vulnerable state, she wasn't going to waste it. "Oh, look at that view" she said, pointing to a window nearby. It gave a scene of sunrise over a lake in the woods. It reminded her of the view from her window at Hogwarts every morning. "Nice try firebug, but I'm not that stupid" said Scorpius. "Oh damn" said Rose, helping him down the stairs. They turned a corner, and stood at the door to Scorpius' room. He turned to her and smiled. "See you at breakfast, Nerd!"

"See you at lunch, Jerk ass!" said Rose, giggling to herself as she made her way back to her room.


End file.
